Angelcat: The beginning
by BlackyGirl
Summary: Two unlikely people meet and an unbreakable bond of friendship is formed. Then somthing bad happens. Watch as one girl who turns feline defies the odds and realizes her destiny with nothing to follow but her heart and nothing to sustain her but hope.
1. Rescue

Story: Angelcat: The beginning  
  
Chapter one: Rescue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kikaider or any other anime that may show up in this ficcie. I do own Angelcat and Devilcat however. They are my special characters and no one is allowed to steal them.  
  
A/N: This is it. This is the fic I've been working on for more than six months now. And I still have a rather bad beginning chapter. Oh well. This story will get much better later on. I swear!  
  
Chapter one:

Jiro sped along on Sidemachine, a determined expressin on his face. He had promised Mitsuko he would come back to her and, now that Gil was gone for good, he was going to fulfill that promise. He was glad that he was finally free to return to Mitsuko, however he still wished that he hadn't had to kill his brothers...

**BOOOOOOM!**

A large blast of dark energy hit the ground beside Jiro, sending both him and his motorcycle flying off the road. He landed on his feet and looked up to see a hideous, black, catlike creature with red batlike wings hovering in the air above him, its eyes gleaming with hatred and malice. "Who are you?" Jiro asked this horrible monster who had attacked him, unable to hide his curiosity.

"My enemies know me as Devilcat." The creature replied in a horrible, hissing, voice dripping with hostility and evil. "As for my friends" She continued, landing and walking towards Jiro. "I have none. I am a mercilis asassin with no purpose other than to kill and destroy. You are going to be my new victim!" And with that she jumped at Jiro, her claws ready to strike.

Jiro quickly jumped out of the way. Before Devilcat could attack him again he pressed the switches in his shoulders thus transforming him into Kikaider. He then charged his arms with blue electricity. "Electro end!" he shouted as he jumped into the air and prepared to bring his arms down on the, now hovering, Devilcats head. Before he could get within six inches of her face, however, she reached out her paws...and caught his attack. Not so much as a flinch came from her as, a sickening grin on her face, she flung him into a nearby tree.

Kikaider stumbled to his feet, a look of surprise on his face. _This creature is incredibly powerful. One of the most powerful creatures I've ever seen. She could easily destroy me if I let her_ He thought to himself then shook his head. He couldn't let that happen. He still had a promise to fulfil! A new look of determination came onto his face. There was no way he'd break his promise! And with that he threw a punch at Devilcat. And thus the battle wore on...  
  
A while later...

Kikaider was forced to dodge more and more attacks as Devilcat kept striking her claws at him. They had been at this for hours and he was beginning to lose hope. He hadnt been able to hit her once and yet he had been hit by her nearly three times! Yet agin he was forced to jump out of the way when she tried to hit him with an energy blast from up in the air. When he landed this time, however, he was surprised to find her nowhere in sight.

"Behind you!" an all to familiar voice shouted as he was hit by a very powerful blast from behind, sending him flying and knocking him senseless. Dazed and confused, he transformed back into Jiro as he watched Devilcat prepare for the final strike.

"You leave him alone!" a female voice shouted, causing Devilcat to stop her attack and look in its direction. A young girl with fuzzy black cat ears was watching the fight. She walked towards them untill she was standing between Devilcat and Jiro and turned to face her. "You lousy piece of scum!"

Devilcat snarled, her eyes filled with even more hatred and malice than before. She stared at the mysterious catgirl in complete and utter disgust as she stood there, protecting Jiro. "So your the Angelcat." she said mockingly. "Move aside and maybe I'll let you live a few more days of borrowed time." She stared into the girls eyes, waiting for her to move.

"Never!" the catgirl shouted staring right back into Devilcats eyes, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. "I won't let you hurt people! Even if you kill me!" Jiro was surprised. He had half expected her to do what Devilcat said. _Why is she protecting me? She doesn't even know me._ he thought as he watched the girl. Why would she risk her life for a robot like him?

As Jiro watched. The girl began to glow brightly so that he could see nothing but her outline. Her body changed into a feline shape and wings sprouted out of her back. Then the glow dimmed to show a small orange cat with blue eyes and frosty white angel wings. She stood there facing Devilcat with a ferocity the likes of which Jiro had never seen. Her beautiful fur seemed to sparkle in the sun as she stood there, proudly protecting the confused android. Then she charged.

Jiro watched in wonder and amazement as the two feline entities engaged in battle. This new creature seemed almost as powerful as Devilcat. Suddenly Devilcat struck out at the angelike creature with her claws at a speed so fast that he could hardly see it. The tiny orange feline, this mysterious protector of his, somehow managed to duck just in time. She then extended claws three inches long and struck Devilcat right on her left cheek creating three long gashes. Devilcat screamed, clutching the left side of her face as though it would fall off any second. "You wench! I'll get you!" She said disapearing in a puff of black smoke.

The mysterious orange feline then slowly transfromed back into the girl from earlier. She then turned around to face Jiro, her dazling blue eyes staring into his brown ones. She reached out her hand and helped him up. Before Jiro could ask any questions, however, she collapsed. Before she could hit the ground he caught her in his arms. "Thanks." she said quietly. "Transforming takes a lot of energy."

"Why did you save me?" Jiro asked, carrying the girl over to a shady tree and setting her down. "It's my fault that creature was created. I must fix my mistakes before its to late." The girl yawned leaning against the tree trunk.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" Jiro asked, a little worried. The girl looked as though she would pass out any second. "Yes." The girl replied quietly. Satisfied, Jiro got Sidemachine out of the buhes it had landed in and prepared to drive off. However

"Wait." the girl said very softly, staggering towards Jiro. "Let me come with you." She said faintly, growing wearier by the minute. She stumbled and began to fall. Jiro caught her yet again, sighing as he gave in and carried the catgirl over to Sidemachine. She clambered into the sidecar and immediatly fell into a deep slumber.  
  
End chapter one  
  
A/N: I'm really tired now. Thats why the end of this chapter was so crummy. I don't really care however. I just wanted to finally get this chapter posted. Please read and review. I would like to know what you think and don't care if you flame me. I'll just use the flames to burn my backbrace and Devilcat.  



	2. conversation

Story: Angelcat: The beginning  
  
Chapter two: Conversation  
  
Disclaimer: If you want a disclaimer then check the first chapter!  
  
A/N: I finally updated! Yay! This chapter isn't going to have very much action, however, its mainly going to be diolauge. The next chapter will have lots of action, however, so just bear with me.  
  
Review responses  
  
Rednal29: Thank you for reviewing! The anime that Jiro is from is Kikaider. Angelcat and Devilcat are OC's.  
  
Aknol: Hello Aknol! Yes Devilcat is very powerful, more powerful than you could possibly imagine. sees part about fun hmm. looks at the genre of story yeah... Also, thanks for pointing out the typos. I'll fix them when I get the chance.  
  
sesshomaruwuzhere: Hello! Yes I remember you! This story does seem like a catfight, doesn't it? I have heard of Naruto but I don't really know much about it.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Mitsuko began to wash the dishes, sighing. No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop thinking about Jiro. It had been six months since she had last seen him and yet she could still remember that fateful day like it was yesterday. Questions about him began to drift across her mind. _Where is he?... Is he alright?... What happened to him?_ She had been asking herself the same things everyday for the last six months.  
  
"So you don't remember who you are or where you came from?"  
  
"No" Angelcat sighed, they had been talking like this for an hour now. Evere since she had awoken Jiro had bombarded her with questions, few of which she could answer. "I only know that I'm supposed to do somthing with theese powers. As to what that thing is, I have no clue. Now could you stop asking questions?" she was getting really tired of this.  
  
"Angelcat?"  
  
_Not another question?_"What?"  
  
"Doesn't it bother you that you can't remember?"  
  
"Not really." Angelcat looked at Jiro happily. "I don't really mind it."  
  
"But why?" Jiro asked, curiously, "Don't you want to know who you are and where you came from? Aren't you bothered by the fact that you may never know?  
  
"No I'm not." Angelcat said, quietly, "I like my new life. I don't want to remember. Since the past doesn't affect my new life than I should just let it go and look to the future."  
  
End chapter two  
  
A/N: I know this chapter sucked. It was supposed to suck. I had to get this chapter out of the way just so that I could continue working on the story. Anyways, Read and Review! 


End file.
